Sleeping Habits
by Dark Pheonix Paladin X
Summary: Raven has been having trouble sleeping, and the there's only one way she could do it. Beast Boy... Well he's not the sharpest when half asleep.
1. Something Missing

It was nighttime in Jump City and for many of it's residents a nice and peaceful night to sleep and recharge for the next day. Indeed it even seemed that many of the criminals that live there decide tonight was a night of rest. Everyone was enjoying a good night sleep. Well almost everyone. In Titans Tower; the home and base of the Teen Titans; there was one person not enjoying the night, nor has she been enjoying the last few nights for that manner. In her room filled with arcane volumes,, magical artifacts and several works of literature, was the titan Raven. She was wearing her leotard like always, just in case someone decide that committing a crime was better than sleeping, staring up at her ceiling with a very annoyed scowl on her face.

For the past two weeks she haven't been able to sleep like she normally would.

Normally if such a thing would happen she would meditate and be able to sleep right after, but there was one problem. She already meditated. It wasn't the first time she had a sleepless night, there have been times, mostly when a criminals decided that a night would be the perfect time for a crime spree, where she would forgo all sleep and meditate instead. It wasn't as rewarding as sleep, but it was a good substitute once in a while. The key words there being; _once in a while_.

For the last couple of weeks she had to meditate instead of sleeping and it was affecting her greatly. Her focus was lacking and her control, which was normally perfect, was shaky at best. The others have noticed this as well. Robin in particular was being more criticizing than the others, his concerns for the team and the civilians taking priority, but with a healthy amount concern for her. Starfire has been worried for her friend even offered several dishes from her home world, which she polity turn down. She wanted to sleep not take a dirt nap thank you very much. Cyborg being her honorary big brother and all that entails tried to see what was wrong with her but she told him that she was fine and will be able to handle it. And finally Beast Boy in typical Beast Boy fashion decided to help by invading her personal space, offering her tofu and telling jokes to get her to feel better, which ended in him being thrown through the window like normal.

But lies the source of the problem. Beast Boy. Now to be fair and to honest to herself Beast Boy didn't do anything nor did he know that he caused anything. It would be better to start from the beginning. A couple weeks ago the Titans had an extremely busy day. They had to deal with Johnny Rancid who had robot dogs that can shot fire from their mouths, the Hive Five (Seven but the idiots still called themselves that), Kitten and her father Killer Moth, Control Freak, Cinderblock, Dr. Light (Although that was simple she all she did was to show up and he wet himself.), Mother Mayeye, and Control Freak again. All in all the Titans were as you could image exhausted. When they finally got back to the tower everyone was ready to rest and hope that a criminal won't do any thing. Robin was carried by Starfire to her bedroom too tired to even pretend they sleep in separate beds since Tokyo, Cyborg trudged off to his charging station, saying he would fixed up himself and the T-car in the morning, and Beast Boy simply collapse on the couch. Raven herself was tired but wanted to get a cup of tea before going to bed so she made her way to the kitchen and proceed to get her cup. After a few moments and cup in hand she sat one the couch and took a sip. Beast Boy at this time was already asleep and ended up turning into a wolf curled up into a ball. This was a normal occurrence in the tower. According to Beast Boy he would sometimes shift in his sleep to get more comfortable as he slept. Thankfully he never transform into anything larger that a bear, no one wanted a whale or dinosaur on top of them. Now finishing off her tea Raven yawn and closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't open them for several hours. By morning Raven slowly wake as the sunlight was leaking into the living room. Confused for a couple of seconds she resided her self to enjoy her green pillow from the other night. Wait. Green pillow? She got up and look below her and sure enough was Beast Boy still in wolf form. Without even thinking she teleported herself to her bed face ablaze with a blush and several of her belongings exploding. Thankfully no one but her knew what just happened. There was just one problem though.

That was the best sleep she ever had in her entire life. And ever since then she couldn't sleep. Raven didn't know why she couldn't sleep like before, part of her blames her demonic heritage perhaps some sort of enjoyment came from sleeping on furs or something. She absolutely refuses to listen to anything Happy was suggesting, let alone Desire. But one thing was for sure she knew there was only one thing that would get her to sleep. It was ridiculous to her, she was a Titan, a hero who faced down the likes of her father and lived to tell the tale not some child who needed a teddy bear to sleep. (Melvin doesn't count since she was a child and the Bear in question could pancake a car.)

With a sigh Raven got up and made her way to her goal. It took a couple of minutes before she found herself in front of his door. She debated with herself for a minute and sighed. She needed to sleep and this was the only way. Raising her hand in a fist she sealed her choice.

Knock. Knock.

She did it gently of course part in a vain attempt to change her mind and another knowing Beast Boy hear it due to his enhance hearing. Sure enough the door opened to reveal the still half asleep Beast Boy. Like her Beast Boy was still in uniform and it is obvious that he still wasn't fully awake.

"R-Rae? Wha-Yawn. What are you doing up?" he asked trying to keep his eyes open.

"I can't sleep." Was her only reply.

"Well why wake me up?" His one eye was already closed. He was loosing his fight to stay awake.

"May I sleep in here tonight?"

"Will I be able to go back to sleep?" Both eyes were closed. His body already trying to gets its rest.

"Yes."

"Come on in." Beast Boy made his way back to his bed and propyl collapse in it. Taking a moment to look around Raven found while his room wasn't as bad it once was but the room was still messy. Bits of clothing linger around the floor and comics and action figures were scattered around on his desk. Posters of animals and comedians were all over his walls.

Making her way to his bed she found Beast Boy already asleep and changed into a wolf again. Raven let out a chuckle out of irony. And lay down on the bed. She put her head on the changeling's side and closed her eyes.

Morning once again came and Beast Boy slowly open his eyes and found he was in his wolf form. He would have gotten up if he didn't feel the bed shift. His eyes widen as he see Raven slowly sitting up.

"Ra-Raven?! Wha-What are you doing here?!" Out of everything he could have seen was he woke up this was not one he would have thought of. A hostile alien invasion, sure. Waking up to realize Slade kidnapped them, could happen. Having Batman show up and give Robin a family reunion, possible. Raven waking up in his bed and apparently used him as a pillow? Impossible.

"I asked to sleep here and you said yes."

"Okay why did you want to sleep here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"Couple weeks ago I fell asleep on you, it was a very comfortable, I couldn't sleep well since."

Beast Boy just stared at his teammate in shock. As he tried to get his mind wrapped around what she said Raven got up from the bed. "I'm going to the common room."

"Okay." Squeaked out Beast Boy.

As she closed the door she stopped leaving just a crack showing her amethyst eye.

"Beast Boy."

"Y-Yes."

"See you tonight." She smiled as she closed the door listening to him sputter.

**Okay my first one-shot and Teen Titan fanfic. Hope all of you like this and have a wonderful day.**


	2. Calming Scents

**Well I honestly can say I did not expect this story to get the attention it did, well here's the next chapter.**

**As normal I don't own anything.**

Beast boy stumbled into the command center/living room. He just spent the last hour trying to snap himself out of his dream when he finally realized he wasn't dreaming. Looking over at the couch was Raven, reading and sipping her tea. How can she act to normal after doing that?! Granted they only slept but still that was really um, not intimate, he would not use that word because Raven may actually kill him and he liked living, so um… personal yeah that's it personal. It was really personal that two people who aren't related to share a bed together.

It's not the first time he shared a bed, back when he was younger he share a bead with Rita and Steve, and sometimes Cliff or Larry. That's what families do right; well at least little kids with nightmares do that. But he wasn't a little kid anymore and Raven wasn't family, family in that sense of the word. The Titians are a family but not at the same time. They're all friends but closer, but not too close. Oh man he was confusing himself.

The point was that they weren't little kids; oh gosh he knows Raven wasn't a little kid. No! Bad brain no thinking that way about her! They weren't little kids; they weren't family family. They are teenage friends who shared the same bed despite one of them hate having their personal space invaded. And yet the one who hates it was the one to sought out the personal experience.

"Yo BB you hungry, I got a nice pan of mouthwatering bacon here!" Cyborg shouted to his little bro, all with a huge smirk on his face.

Horror quickly fill the changelings face. "Dude you know I hate that! It's murder!"

"It's delicious." Was the biomechanical wonder's reply. "And your going to have to get use to it because I'm never going to give it up."

Get use to it. Hmm, maybe that's what he should do. Not the bacon, gosh no, with Raven. Maybe he should stop over thinking and get use to it; she did say she was going to do the same thing again tonight. And he learned a long time ago not to upset her, well upset her as in purposely annoy her not annoy her by accident by telling great jokes and trying to get to be more social.

"Fine Tin Man I'll get use to it if you try my tofu!" Beast Boy challenged back.

"Nobody is going to eat your nasty tofu man, seriously how can you taste anything after eating that crud is beyond me." And so the meat vs. tofu argument began once more, a typical mourning with the Titians.

(Several Hours Later)

Beast Boy was nervous. Sure he told himself he would just roll with it earlier but it was still… Different. The entire day was the same as any other. They trained, fought and kick bad guy butt (The Hive insert any number at this point besides five, See-more manage to get an extra butt kicking from Star, something about a Ray Vision, he didn't catch the whole thing, although Robin also was more brutal than normal with him but hey it's not BB's business.), patrol the city, free time, and finally dinner. Now here he was waiting for her. He nervously looked around his room, knowing Raven was coming he cleaned it more than what was normal for him, his comics were in shoe boxes under his bed, action figures are on the shelves and clothes are put away. Part of it was to settle his nerves the other was the fact he knew Raven preferred things to be tidy, sure she makes her messes time to time like books or candles lingering round, being left to deal with a criminal but she tries to not to make them none the less.

Soon enough there was a knocking on his door, bolting up he ran to the door and stopped a moment to collect himself. Okay go time, be calm, be polite, be cool. He open the door.

"Hey Rae." His voice cracked. Darn it.

"It's Raven, and thank you." Was the half demon's response.

"Thank you?" the confused Green Bean's response, why was she thanking him? It anything he should be thanking her, after all Beast Boy would admit if only to himself that Raven was way, way, way out of his league. Supermodels, sure, other super heroines, maybe but Raven. Well he compared that to a fish deciding it can swim in the molted surface of the sun and it being fine. In other words, never in a million years.

"For not making this big deal or bring it up in front of the others." She clarified.

"Oh." OHHH so that what she meant, honestly he doubted the others would believed him and if he did he may have been grilled by two older brother figures and a have a certain tamaranean going on about double date when they weren't even a couple.

"So shall we go to sleep?" Raven asked.

"Y-yeah sure."

They laid down on the bed her head on his chest, a light sheet covering them both due to the still warm air of late summer. After a while Beast Boy began to hear the light rhythmic snoring of the confusing girl on him. He still couldn't believe this is happening, but it seems that he was going to have to get used to this.

He looked down at Raven breathe in to relax himself some more. Huh, she smelled of old script, lilac and a hint of brimstone. Maybe he could get used to this.

(Two weeks later)

He got use to it. Beast Boy the roguishly good looking and master prankster got use to sleeping next to Raven. That's where the problem laid. Raven had to leave a week ago visit her kids, (a running half joke half truth involving Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Teether.) and now he can't sleep. Dang it he miss her, well everyone missed her but he missed her more.

With the entire animal kingdom within him you would think the nocturnal animals would be happy about staying up all night right. Well wrong, they like every other animal in him they are now starved. Starved of what you may ask. Of old script, lilac and brimstone. Yep Raven's scent. Beast Boy couldn't get it out of his head. He knows how weird it was but her scent both relaxed and thrilled him. When he tried to play games his mind off of it but his thoughts slowly turn back to the scent, to a point where Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire woop his but in Mega Monkeys Mash 15.

When he was fighting villains he was far more aggressive than he normally was, as if who he was fighting was trying to take it away from him.

But the worst was when he tried to sleep, without her his body seem to scream to find her and hold her close.

He was loosing it and Beast Boy knew it, the others were getting worried and Beast Boy was way too embarrassed to admit what was wrong. That and he didn't what two big brothers on his case or worse an embarrassed and angry Raven. Yeah…he'll take an evil murderous Superman with extra carnage hold the mercy instead please.

So that's why he did the unthinkable. He went into Raven's room and slept there. She'll kill him sure but it worked, the animals within were at peace. He got a full night sleep and was much more relaxed. He no longer wanted to tear off someone's head for seemingly nothing.

As of right now it was nighttime and he was relaxed curled into Raven's bed inhaling her scent. Gosh he knew he was being creepy right now but he can't help it. It's not his fault he's part animal. He was more than content to just fall asleep any moment.

"Your in my bed."

That was until the sweet but monotone voice of the bed's owner interrupted the quiet. Naturally this gave Beast Boy a heart attack causing him to transform into a hissing cat and to jump onto the ceiling hanging there with his claws.

Looking down the green feline saw the demonic sorceress. If one looked closely enough they would see a small smirk on her face. Beast Boy fell back onto the bed and transformed back.

"Oh man. Tell me I didn't just do that." If Cyborg ever finds out he'll never hear the end of it.

"I won't tell if you tell me why you're in here." Raven replied, honestly she was more curious than mad. If the changeling was going through her things then yes she would be mad, but she watch him for a couple of minutes and found he wasn't going to move so the only thing to do was to ask why.

"Um well. Promise you won't get weirded out."

"Weirded isn't a word but okay."

"I. I couldn't sleep without your scent."

"My scent."

"Yes."

"You can't sleep without my scent."

"Yes."

"All right. Move over."

"I know its weird but- Wait what?"

"I said move over, I had a long flight and I'm tired." Was the monotone reply. Moving aside Beast Boy watch as the tired titian crawled in and place her head on his chest once more. He knew he shouldn't push his luck but he had to ask.

"Are you sure your not creped out?"

"Beast Boy, your powers make you part animal. Animals are calmed by familiar smells, there is nothing for me to be creped out about."

So she does understand, feeling brave the changeling took another gamble.

"Rae?"

"Raven and what?"

"Would you like to go to that café you like with me on Friday. Just us."

"I was wondering when you'll ask. Seven o' clock, now let me sleep."

Beast Boy flashed the largest smile in the world as he closed his eyes, falling asleep to the smell of old script, lilac and brimstone.


End file.
